memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Pike (Kelvin timeline)
(2259) | | Rank = vice admiral | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = | altimage = | altcaption = | }} Christopher Richard Pike was a Starfleet officer serving in the 23rd century. Early Life :The '' comic series, and the novel Burning Dreams, provide contradictory information on Pike's early life.'' ;Early Voyages Christopher Pike was the son of retired Starfleet Admiral Josh Pike, and was raised in Mojave, California, Earth. Josh brought up Chris with a level of tough love that left the father-son relationship somewhat strained. ( }}) Chris's godfather, Mahirn, was a friend of Josh's. ( ) ;Burning Dreams Christopher McKinnies was born in Mojave, California in 2219, the son of architect Willa McKinnies, and would not know his biological father until adulthood. When Christopher was nine, his mother married terraformer Heston Prescott, and his stepson took his surname. :Actor Jeffrey Hunter, who played Pike in the primary universe, was born Henry Herman McKinnies, Jr. The Star Trek app gives Pike's birth year as 2205, but uses the names of his parents from Burning Dreams. In 2228 the family moved to the colony world of Elysium. There he was befriended by Charlie Pike, an apparent drifter and hired hand, who helped the family in their horse-breeding endeavor. Willa and Heston died in 2231 when intense wildfires swept across Elysium. While aboard a Starfleet ship aiding rescue operations on Elysium, Chris learned that Charlie was a Starfleet petty officer who had been on extended leave. Pike brought Christopher back to Mojave, to the home he shared with his wife, Hobelia. Charlie also brought Tango, a horse that Chris and Charlie had been raising, back to Mojave as well. The day after Christopher's thirteenth birthday, the couple formally adopted him, and gave him the surname Pike. Pike would later learn that Charlie Pike was actually his biological father. ( ) Starfleet Career Pike enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2223, receiving this commission four years later. At some point, Pike served aboard the [[uSS Olympus (23rd century)|USS Olympus]], [[uSS Aldrin (23rd century)|USS Aldrin]] and [[uSS Yorktown (Constitution class)|USS Yorktown]]. (Star Trek (App)) Sometime after 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the and the actions of its commanding officer at the time of its destruction, George Kirk. In 2254, Christopher Pike was made captain of the while overseeing the building of the at the Iowa Shipywards from 2254 to 2258. By 2255, Pike was a captain serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. He was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa when he encountered Kirk's son, , who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets who were under Pike's supervision. Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father did. ( }}, Star Trek (App)) In 2258, Pike was assigned to command the new Federation flagship, , on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from , and Pike led a Starfleet taskforce to aid in the evacuation of the planet. Encountering the Romulan mining vessel Narada, Pike commanded the Enterprise in its first combat situation, before taking a shuttlecraft to the Narada at the demand of , the Narada s captain. En route, Pike deployed James Kirk, and Chief Engineer Olson to the Narada s drill platform to disable it. Pike was interrogated by Nero and his first officer, Ayel, as to the codes for Earth's planetary defenses. Initially resisting, Pike was subdued by use of a Centaurian slug, which forced him to reveal the information Nero wanted. Soon after, however, he was rescued by James Kirk and returned to the Enterprise. Following the successful conclusion of the mission, and the destruction of the Narada, Pike was promoted to vice admiral, with James Kirk relieving him as captain of the Enterprise. Pike's injuries confined him to a wheelchair during the relief ceremony. Pike then conferred with Captain Kirk when he was express his dislike in giving the Romulans the last of the Red matter since they might use it against the Federation. ( }}; }}) Pike also did not like how Kirk went off course to chase down the "apocryphal" story of the . However he assured Captain Kirk that the survivors would be taken care of and that he would find out why the Archon story was not listed in Starfleet records. Pike also asked Kirk to check with him before chasing down myths. Pike then contacted Kirk about the Tribble infestation in San Francisco on Earth created by Lieutenant Commander and his nephew Chris. ( ) In 2259, Pike removed Kirk from command of the Enterprise and demoted him to commander on the orders of Admiral after Kirk violated the Prime Directive. Pike was then placed in command of the Enterprise again and he named Kirk as his first officer. After Pike told Kirk he had been named first officer of the Enterprise, the two attended a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters regarding the bombing of the Kelvin Memorial Archive by . As the meeting was in progress, Khan launched an attack on it from a small fighter craft, mortally wounding Pike. As dragged the dieing Pike out of the line of fire, he mind melded with Pike and learned that Pike died feeling great fear. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet captains category:Starfleet admirals category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:2259 deaths Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality)